Nexus Force Championship
The Nexus Force Championship was to be a three-month long challenge commencing in October along with the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu update, but it was cut short when the closure of LEGO Universe was announced.2011 Nexus Force Championships The Championships were originaly meant to be a contest between Factions, where Championship points obtained by players would go to their personal score and to their Factions total. The winning Faction was going to get a special prize in a 2012 update. But trouble programing the Factions Score resulted in it being made into a contest for individual glory instead (Source?). Championship Points were given out to the Winners, and in some cases all participants of weekly contests. The players with the most points at the end of the Championships in all 3 categories would have been named the Champions. Basic Guidelines For 12 weeks, players will be able compete in a triathlon of events – Battling, Racing and Building. Each week will have individual winners, similar to the weekly contests held currently. In addition to weekly prizes and glory, players will also win Championship Points based on their placement in the weekly events! At the end of the 2011 Nexus Force Championships, the minifigure with the most Championship Points will be crowned as the 2011 Nexus Force Grand Champion. This Grand Champion will win fame, glory, over $5,000 in LEGO sets, a new computer and more! Think that is all? We are just getting started! In addition to the 2011 Nexus Force Grand Champion, 12 other minifigures will be able to claim titles such as Overall Champion of their Server, Battle Champion of their Server, Race Champion of their Server and Build Champion of their Server. Brush up those Battling, Racing and Building skills now and show that you are the Nexus Force Champion! Outcome of Nexus Force Championship On November 15, PrimeFigulus posted on the LEGO Universe Closing area on the LEGO Message Boards what was going to be the outcome of the Nexus Force Championship. Good news Adventurers! '' ''The LEGO Universe Contests that have been posted on LEGO Universe will be judged and awarded. This will include selecting a ''LEGO Universe Champion! '' The following contests have been judged and the winners will be emailed in the coming days (all winners prior to the following contests have been emailed, please check your spam folder in your email if you believe you may have placed and have not heard from us yet.): Oct 2011: Cannon Cove Oct 2011: Keelhaul Canyon *Championships* Oct 2011: AG Survival *Championships* Oct 2011: Battle of Nimbus Station *Championships* The final contest will be the Spooky Build Contest. Some of the remaining LEGO Universe employees and I will be taking a look through the submissions next week. After that we will tally the Championship points and name the Champions. There are also a few prizes from prior contests that have not yet been sent and will be included in the final prize order. -PrimeFigulusLEGO Universe Nexus Force Championship Info Reward Items Torsos Shooting1st I5.png|NFC Shooting Gallery 1st Place Shirt Torsos_Shooting2nd_I5.png|NFC Shooting Gallery 2nd Place Shirt Torsos_Shooting3rd_I5.png|NFC Shooting Gallery 3rd Place Shirt Torsos_Race1st_I5.png|NFC Racing 1st Place Shirt Torsos_Race2nd_I5.png|NFC Racing 2nd Place Shirt Torsos_Race3rd_I5.png|NFC Racing 3rd Place Shirt 41.jpg|Battle of Nimbus Station event shirt textures Torsos_SurvivalHammerling_I5.png|NFC Survival Hammerling Shirt Torsos_SurvivalHorseman_I5.png|NFC Survival Horseman Shirt Torsos_SurvivalKingHurl_I5.png|NFC Survival Gorilla Shirt Torsos_SurvivalMech_I5.png|NFC Survival Mech Shirt Torsos_SurvivalSpiderling_I5.png|NFC Survival Spiderling Shirt Torsos_SurvivalStromling_I5.png|NFC Survival Stromling Shirt Torsos_ScreenShot1st_I5.png|NFC Screenshot 1st Place Shirt Torsos_ScreenShot2nd_I5.png|NFC Screenshot 2nd Place Shirt Torsos_ScreenShot3rd_I5.png|NFC Screenshot 3rd Place Shirt Duck Rocket.png|NFC Shooting Gallery Duck Rocket Reward References Category:LEGOUniverse.com Category:Gameplay